Edward's Past
by Drummer17
Summary: Ever wonder what happened in Edward's past? The other side of Edward, never known of. Edward will meet Bella eventually, remember this is made up. T for language, and other things. Hope you like it.


Edward the Vampire

This is a side of Edward not known, His Past.

--

"Ah, Stop!" I screamed in agony as the venom entered my body. For the longest time I was alone.. the pain was killing… I was in a white room,and pains were entering every part of my body.

"Damn it! What the Hell Is this! Ah!" I screamed even louder crying out waiting for the heavens to answer my prayers… I hit my head on the ground; I tried to kill myself; at one point I was punching myself constantly, and then the pain just stopped…

"It is the process young Edward, you must understand, your mothers dead, I did this to save you…" the doctor named Carlisle said. I ran out asf as fast I could, and I realized I was traveling faster than I could possibly imagine; I went to the diner and stole some chicken, I was hungry. I ate it, but spit it out, I didn't want this and I ran out and my instincts made me jump at a man in a dark alley and I sunk my teeth into his skin. The blood was feeding all the parts in my body that were hungry it felt. I felt like I was a professional at this, like it wasn't my first time. I wanted more, so I killed a women walking by, I loved it! I couldn't stop, it was like being a heroin addict, but worse. The doctor pulled me away, and took me to a place I never knew of.

"You may notice the power you have, young Edward," he said. I looked up at him with an evil grinned.

"Yes, and this thrist for blood, I want more. How about me and you go kill some children mister Carlisle," I said not knowing anything.

"No, you will feed off of animals, I will care for you if you do that favor for me young child, I would hate to see you become like _them," _he said, and I didn't know what he meant.

"What do you mean, it's just me and you right? We're the only ones of whatever we are, right?" I asked.

"No, we are vampires Edward, and there are thousands, maybe millions of vampires not known of; they're not myths," he said. He told me to follow him, and I did, he brought me to his house a while from here. He sat me down on a luxurious chair, and started to tell me of the story of the vampires, and how im a "Newly-Born Vampire", and how this may be confusing. He told me more, and he also told me of enemies, like the ware-wolves. He finished up with the "Royalty" which are the Volturi.

"Also Edward, you may not have full control of your instincts, so I will look after you, and keep you safe. I will quit my job at the hospital, I have more than enough money, trust me," he said, and I nodded. I couldn't believe how fast this was coming on me.

"Now Edward, it's time for your hunting lesson," he said, I got excited.

"What will we be hunting?" I asked.

"Deer of course!" he said happily. I had already forgotten about my mother's death. I followed him out and we started running, I wasn't as fast him, but soon enough I was keeping up with him. He jumped into a tree and I followed; he gave me a stop motion.

"Now, you want to sneak up on them from the behind Edward, don't get carried away, and control yourself," I said and I nodded. I disappeared, but I could tell he was watching me. I stopped, and snuck behind him, and not a single twig broke. When I got where I wanted to be, I quickly jumped up and bit it in the side; it collapsed. I sunk my teeth into the deer, and started to drink; it wasn't better than human blood, but it was good. I was filed with energy again, I looked up and Carlisle was feeding already feeding on a deer by me, I wiped the blood off my lips and stood up.

"Carlisle, will we be moving?" I asked.

"Yes, we're going to Alaska probably to visit a friend," he said, and I nodded. Carlisle jumped up and ran by me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's another vampire, don't speak at all Edward," he said as he quickly threw the deer back; another vampire appeared in the meadow with us.

"Hello, fellow vampire! I am Gladius the vampire from Virgina!" he yelled.

"Hello, I am Carlisle, and this is Edward," he said, Gladius walked over me and patted my head.

"Hello little one named Edward, now Mr. Carlisle, do you know of any good feeding places in the city?" he asked.

"Well, no we feed on animals," Carlisle said. Gladius had an angry look on his face after Carlisle said that.

"How dare you, You mock the name Vampire! Now you shall Die!" he said as he ran at Carlisle, I was scared.

"Sorry it had to be this way…" Carlisle mumbled, and with a single kick, Gladius was on the ground. Carlisle instantly took a knife out(I don't know where he had it) and he quickly cut him up and burned him(again I don't know how).

"Wow that was awesome!" I yelled, and Carlisle laughed as we walked back, I could smell the stench of his burning corpse.

"Well, Edward we should be off to Alaska!" just as Carlisle said that, he was off; I followed him. We Arrived at a cottage, and he knocked on the door; two people opened it.

"Hi Carlisle! Who is this?" the mysterious people said.

"This… this is young Edward Cullen," he said, and we walked in.

--

Reviews Please!

Please no rude comments; only comments that are nice, or that correct something.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
